


Make a Wish

by HolaImOla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolaImOla/pseuds/HolaImOla
Summary: Crowley drags Aziraphale out of their cottage to watch the Perseids meteor shower with him. Now they're being absolutely cute and in love while stargazing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet inspired by me stargazing to catch some Perseids a few nights ago! Don't worry, new Runespoor chapter coming out real soon ;)

It wasn't a dark and stormy night. In fact, this night was almost as beautiful as the few nights before rain or storm were even invented. It was warm as well, with only a gentle wind bring some chill to one's bones occasionally.

Aziraphale held Crowley's hand tightly as he let him through the meadows, and now they both climbed up a small hill with a branchy tree growing on top. It was far away from any artificial lights here, with only some gentle street lamps shining far away.

A perfect spot for stargazing.

Crowley took the blanket from the basket Aziraphale was holding in his other hand and helped the angel with putting it on the ground evenly. They remained silent through all of this- just as they were silent for pretty much their entire walk from home to the place. But Crowley didn't mind this; Aziraphale staying close to his side and holding his hand was more than enough for him. Stars were never such a big deal for him as they were for Crowley, so just the fact he agreed to go and watch a meteor shower at the middle of the night was an accomplishment.

And now he sat down on the tartan blanket (which Crowley said he dreaded, but actually was quite fond of) and extended his hand to pull Crowley next to him.

And Crowley, of course, obliged, sitting right by his side and nuzzling his head under the angel's chin affectionately.

"Do you know where to look for the Perseids?" he mumbled into Aziraphale's chest. That was what the meteor shower was called- the one that got Aziraphale to leave their house.

"Um... The sky?" Aziraphale asked.

Crowley couldn't help but laugh as he pulled himself away from his body a bit.

"Yea. The sky. The Eastern side of it, to be precise." There was a small hum coming from angel's chest when he heard the word eastern. Sentimental old man. "Around here." Crowley pointed at the Cassiopeia constellation and moved his hand downwards a bit, around the constellation of Perseus.

Aziraphale seemingly followed his finger with his eyes, but he really could have done it just to be polite. Still, he hasn't complained a word.

"What are you going to wish for?" Aziraphale asked, setting his chin on the top of Crowley's head again.

Crowley scoffed.

"Angel, these are just particles burning off in Earth's atmosphere. There's nothing to wish for, just... Admire the spectacle, I guess-"

"I'm going to wish for you to never have to deal with your horrible nightmares again," Aziraphale cut in and the rest of Crowley's sentence turned into a " _Ngk_!". It took him a while to regain his cool. Finally he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, looking back up at the sky (and maybe, just maybe, avoiding Aziraphale's gaze).

"So um. The constellations. Yeah." His hand was now way more shaky than when he reached it up before. "Cassiopeia. May not have the most known stars to an average human, but it's shape is pretty recognizable. And you can't forget about the supernova remnant, Cassiopeia A. Really beautiful, it is." Without even realizing it, Crowley started explaining all of the little facts and information he knew about the surrounding constellations. And he knew quite a lot, of course he did. Some of the stars in the night sky where his creations, after all.

Only after talking in length about Perseus and the now visible Andromeda galaxy did he realize how quiet Aziraphale has been through it all. The demon's voice faltered a bit, he brought his hand down and turned to the angel shyly.

The last time Aziraphale looked this lovestruck was probably back when Crowley saved his books in 1941. Except this time there wasn't the surprise element he felt back then. No, the angel was smiling, his bright blue eyes half lidded, his face turned slightly and resting on his hand. His elbow was propped on his knee, as he sat cross legged on the blanket- still a pose Crowley was not used seeing him in, even though Aziraphale has been getting more comfortable and casual since the Armagedon't.

The silence between them stretched for a moment. Crowley decided it was on him to find an eloquent way to break it.

"What." His face was already getting warm. Bless it.

Aziraphale only let out a soft, gentle laugh.

"Nothing, dear. I like listening to you talk." Now the warmth on Crowley's cheeks turned into hotness. He had to turn his head away, silently thanking someone that it was quite dark around them already.

Aziraphale inched closer to him. He squeezed on Crowley's hand with his own hand and wrapped his arm around him. Dear Someone, he was warm. Crowley leaned into his side and put his head under his chin, like he did earlier.

"You can still talk to me about constellations," Aziraphale said. "While we're watching."

Crowley grumbled. "Maybe later. Let's be quiet now."

The angel's soft chest moved under Crowley's head as he laughed gently. "Of course. We can be quiet for some time."

Crowley looked up at the night sky, with more and more stars appearing as the sky got darker. It was only minutes before the first meteors would start to show.

He thought about Aziraphale's earlier question, about what he'd wish for when he saw a falling star. But he couldn't make anything up.

With Aziraphale by his side now, and the knowledge he'd be with him for the rest of time, there wasn't anything else he could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm @/catsreverywhere on Twitter, follow me for some silly posts where I cry over Aziraphale <3


End file.
